A New Shield
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story takes place after the Season 1 finale in an AU universe where Raina didn't walk up to that man at the end. It will show all the different relationships within the team as well as how Coulson copes with being the new Director and how he will rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. May feature appearances from the Avengers.


**A New S.H.I.E.L.D.**

This story takes place after the Season 1 finale in an AU universe where Raina didn't walk up to that man at the end. It will show all the different relationships within the team as well as how Coulson copes with being the new Director and how he will rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. May feature appearances from the Avengers.

**Chapter 1**

The Bus is docked at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base called Airbase Alpha 1, which is not far from the hospital where Fitz is being treated. Skye, May and Simmons are making repairs to the Bus, Simmons is in the lab sorting things out while May is fixing the damage made to the cockpit and Skye is repairing the electrical systems in the plane's boardroom. Coulson then comes over the intercom and asks "Hey guys how are the repairs coming?"

"They'd be much better if Fitz was here"

"I know, but he's being looked after, so, repairs?"

"All good on my end"

"Thank you Agent May, Simmons?"

"I'm just putting back the shelving and stuff in the lab"

"Shouldn't you have help, where's Agent Triplett?"

"Oh he's gone to fetch some items to help us" explains Simmons.

"Good, Skye, how's the electrical stuff coming?"

"Almost there, should have the wi-fi up any minute and the more advanced S.H.I.E.L.D. systems in a day, maybe two"

"And how long until we can be up in the air again?"

"I'd say 3 or 4 days max sir"

"That soon! Well I've got a few calls to make and then I'll come help".

"Director Coulson"

"Yes Simmons, what's up?" asks Coulson.

"I was wondering if I could go see Fitz for a little while?"

"Sure, go ahead, I think he'd like someone he knows there if he wakes up".

"Thank you"

A short while later Simmons has arrived outside of Fitz' hospital room where she peers inside and sees a nurse examining him before she goes inside.

"Oh hello Agent ..."

"Simmons, I'm his friend but I'm also a doctor, would you like me to finish up here for you?"

"No need, I'm done, goodbye Agent"

"Goodbye"

The burse then leaves the room and Jemma Simmons goes to sit next to her friend, she even takes a hold of his hand and starts to cry.

"You better not die on me, I don't know what I'd do, you're the best friend I've ever had, you saved my life and I've not had a chance to thank you yet".

After a moment of silence she carries on talking by saying "Do you remember when we first met, of course you do. We'd been called to the Head's office, thought we were in trouble, but she actually only wanted us to collaborate on a project, said we were the smartest pupils she'd had in a while, and well, you know the rest. I called your parents, they can't come over I'm afraid, but I am giving them regular updates, they love you. Well, I'd better go, we're in the middle of repairs to the Bus, and well, they'll need me, see you soon"

She goes to get up, but is stopped by Fitz, who grabs her hand and says "No".

"Fitz, oh my god, you're awake, I'll get the nurse".

Fifteen minutes later, after a nurse and a doctor have checked him out, they leave and she goes to sit back next to her friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stuck at the bottom of the ocean and then went without oxygen for a while"

"I'm glad you're getting better, 'cause I don't know what I'd have done, if you'd ..."

"Hey, don't cry, I'm fine"

"I know, it's just you're my best friend, it wouldn't be the same without you"

"Same"

"So, what happened with H.Y.D.R.A?" he asks.

"The others dealt with them and now all S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities are back under our control"

"Good, anything else?"

"Fury stepped down, he put Coulson in charge"

"So Coulson's the big Kahuna now?"

"Yeah, not sure how he's taking it though. Listen, Fitz, about what went on down there, you saved me, it's because of you I'm alive".

"And it's because of you that I'm alive"

"I guess we have a lot to thank each other for, about what you said down there"

"Can we talk about that when I can stand and look you in the eye?"

"Sure, I'd better get back to repairing the bus, I'll be back soon ok"

"Ok, tell the others I said hello"

"I will, now rest, bye"

"Bye"

A few minutes later Simmons walks back onto the bus and up to the sitting area where everyone is taking a break.

"Hey, how is he?" asks Skye.

"Amazingly, he's awake"

"Really!"

"Yeah, the doctor's were even surprised, he says hello by the way"

"I'll have to go visit him"

"Listen, everyone, what do you all think about we asking Tripp to join our team?" enquires Coulson.

"Fine by me"

"Yeah, he's a good agent"

"What about you Agent May?"

"I agree, he'd be an asset"

"Then I'll ask him when he gets back"

Twenty minutes later Agent Triplett arrives back on the bus when Coulson walks up to him with the others stood a little ways away.

"Director Coulson, what can I do for you?"

"Agent Triplett, how would you like to join our team?"

"Seriously!"

"Yes, what do you say?"

"I'd love to"

"Then welcome aboard"

The two men then shake hands, with Agent Triplett then going on to greet his new teammates.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
